Una Loca Historia De Hijos
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: El Gremio De Fairy Tail Tan Desordenado Como Siempre , Pero Que Pasaria Si Un Dia Llegan 7 Encapuchados Misteriosos? *Multiparejas* , *Cap 14 Up*
1. ¿Hijos?

Ola A Todos Este Es Mi Primer Fanfic Asi Que No Sean Duros

Derechos Resevardos : FT HIRO MASHIMA

Capitulo 1 : Hijos

-Asi Que Esto Es Fiore En Estos Dias- Dijo Uno De Los 7 Pequeños Encapuchados

Era Un Dia Normal En El Gremio De Fairy Tail , Si A Los Gritos y Peleas Se Le Puede Llamar Normal

-Natsu Vamos A Una Mision- Dijo La Maga Estelar Sentada Al Lado Del Dragneel , Ya Que El Estaba Hablando Con Mirajane En La Barra Del Gremio , Tambien Ahí Estaba El Fullbaster Comiendo un Helado

Al Otro Lado Del Gremio Estaba Titania Comiendo Como Siempre Su Pastel De Frutilla , Elfman Con Su Mania De Decir Hombre En Cada Palabra Que Usa Y Los Demas Estaban Conversando , Comiendo Y Bebiendo

-Oigan Todos- Grito Alguien De La Puerta Del Gremio Todo El Mundo Fijo Su Miradas En La Puertas Eran 7 Encapuchados , Entraron Co Las Miradas De Todos Sobres Ellos , Pero Como Era Normal Los Unicos Que Se Acercaron Con Una Mirada De Pocos Amigos Eran El Dragneel Y El Fullbaster

-Quien Demonios Se Creen- Dijieron Los 2 , A Los Lejos Por las Escaleras Del Gremio Estaba Bajando Makarov Ya Que Le Parecia Raro Que El Gremio Estubiera En Silencio , Los Encapuchados Corrieron Donde El Maestro

-Nosotros Queremos Ser Parte De Fairy Tail Maestro – Dijieron Los Encapuchados , Makarov Penso Y Sonrio

-Si Quieren Ser Parte De Fairy Tail Tienen Que Sacarse Esa Capucha Decir Su Nombres Y Magia

-Si Maestro-Exclamaron Los Encapuchados , Mientras Se Las Sacaban

-Mi Nombre Es Carlos , Soy Un Dragon Slayer De Fuego , Tengo 13 Y Tengo Una Hermana – Dijo Aquel Chico De Pelo Rubio Desordenado , Vestido De Un Chaleco Rojo , Pantalones De Color Café Y Unos Ojos Cafes Claro , Pero Lo Que Llamo La Atencion De Todos Fue Esa Bufanda Que El Traia Era Identica A La De Natsu , Dio Un Paso Atrás

- Yo Soy Layla , Yo Soy Una Dragon Slayer De La Luz Tengo 12 Años , Carlos Es Mi Hermanos Mayor – Dijo Aquella Chica De Un Pelo Largo Rosado , Traia Un Vestido Rosado Con Flores y Con Unos Ojos Verdes , Lo Que Sorprendio Al Gremio Fue Al Ver Ese Pelo Rosado Ya Que Habia Visto A Pocas Personas Con Ese Color De Pelo y El Mas Cercano Era El Dragneel , Dio Un Paso Atrás

-Yo Soy Alex , Mi Magia De Hielo (Ice Maker) Tengo 13 Años – Dijo Aquel Chico De Pelo Azul Oscuro , Con Puros Pantalones ya Que Por Alguna Razon Se Habia Quitado La Polera Con la Capucha , Se Veia Como Se Sorprendia Al ver Que No tenia Puesta Su Polera Y A Los Otros Riendose De El , El Gremio Se Preguntaba ¿Un Pervertido? Aunque Era Muy Familiar Decirlo Ya Que A Gray Se Lo Decian Hasta Cansarce , Dio Un Paso A Atrás

-Yo Soy Ur , Mi Magia Es La Del Tiempo (Arca Del Tiempo) Tengo 13 Años- Dijo Aquella Chica De Pelo Morado , Traia Un Chaleco Largo De Color Morado Y Una Falda Corta , Dio Un Paso Atras

-Yo Soy Rogue , Soy Un Dragon Slayer Del Metal , Tengo 13 Años – Dijo Aquel Chico De Pelo Celeste Corto Y Levantado , Con Una Cinta En La Frente , Vestido De Un Chaleco Negro Y Pantalones Del Mismo Color , Pero Lo Que Llamo La Atencion Fueron Esos Ojos Rojos Como Los De Aquel Dragon Solitario , Dio Un Paso Atrás

-Yo Soy Sting , Mi Magia Es Taker Over (Bestia) Tengo 13 Años – Dijo Aquel Chico De Pelo Blanco Desordenado Y Ojos Verdes , Vestido De Un Chaleco Rojo Y Pantalones Azules , Lo Que Llamo De Nuevo La Atencion Fue Esa Bufanda Blanca Con Cuadrados , Dio Un Paso Atras

-Hola Mi Nombre Es Scarlet , Soy Una Dragon Slayer De Fuego Tengo 6 Años – Dijo Esa Niña Pequeña De Pelo Rosado , Con Ojos Café Oscuro Y Vestia Un Chaleco Rosado y Una Falda Azul , La Pequeña Era Muy Linda y Tierna , Pero El Gremio De Nuevo Entro En Duda Por Esa bufanda Blanca Con Cuadrados

El Dragneel No Lo Podia Creer Lo Que Veia , 3 niños Tenian Su Misma Bufanda Y 2 De Ellos Tenian Su Misma Magia , Al lado De El Estaba El Fullbaster Que No Podia Creer Que Ese niño Tenga Su Misma Magia Ya Que El , Lyon y Ultear Eran Los Unicos Que Podian Utilizar Esa magia Por Que Era El Legado De Su Maestra , Pero Eso No Era Todo Tambien Dudaba De Esa Chica Que Controlaba El Tiempo , La Duda Tambien Caia En Los Strauss Ya Que Veian A Ese chico Con Pelo Blanco y Con Su Misma Magia.

-Que Quieres Niña , Sueltame – El Dragneel Rompio El Silencio Del Gremio , Ya Que La Pequeña Scarlet Lo Estaba Abrazando Ella Lo Miro Sus Ojos Se pusieron Lagrimosos

-Papa Ya No Me Quiere – Lloraba La Niña Con Sus Manos En Los Ojos Y Con las Mejillas Rojas

-¿Papa?- Se Pregunto El Gremio

Natsu Vio A La Niña Como Lloraba Y Recordo Cuando Igneel Desaparecio , Se Agacho Y La Subio A Sus Brazos A La Pequeña Scarlet

-No Llores Mas- Natsu La Abrazo , Ella Paro De Llorar y Abrazo A Natsu

-Papi Te Quiero

El Gremio Era El mas Sorprendido Ya Que Nunca Habian Visto A Natsu Asi

-¿Por Que Me Dices Papa? – Pregunto El Dragneel

-Por Que Yo Me Llamo Scarlet Dragneel

-Que!- El Gremio Exclamo , Natsu Estaba En Blanco Al igual Que Todos Los Miembros De fairy Tail

-Mierda Vamos A Tener Que Decir Todo , Les Dije Que Agarraran A Scarlet- Dijo Carlos Agarrandose La Cabeza

Y Asi Empezaba Una Larga Tarde En Fairy Tail

¿Qué Les Parecio? Dejen Sus Reviews


	2. ¿Padres Y Madres?

Capitulo 2 : ¿Padres Y Madres?

- Ah… maldicion vamos a tener que decir todo , gracias scarlet – exclamo carlos dirigiéndose a los otros 5 niños que lo miraron y respondieron

-Esta bien Hermano

-Bueno

-Que Molestia

-Que Mas Queda

-Esta Bien

-Ya Escuchen Bien Diremos Algo Que Les Va A Interesar- Dijo Carlos Dirigiendose Al Gremio , Y como era de esperarse el gremio solo escuchaba

-Yo Soy Carlos Dragneel , Mi Hermana Es Layla Dragneel Y Nuestros Padres Son Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Hearthfilia – Dijo Carlos , Todos Los Del Gremio Se Miraron Entre Ellos

-QUE! – Gritaron Los Del Gremio Por La imprecion De Lo Que Dijo Carlos , pero los mas sorprendidos eran los padres , natsu solo miraba sin decir nada y lucy estaba completamente sonrojada

-Yo Soy Sting Dragneel Hijo De Lissana Strauss Y Natsu Dragneel – Dijo sting los strauss se sorprendieron Y Elfman grito * Si Eres De Nuestras Familia Debes Ser Un Hombre* Lissana Se Sonrojo y Miro A Natsu , Los Hermanos Dragneel Se Pusieron Furiosos

-No Puede Ser- El Gremio Solo Se Segia Sorprendiendo

-Yo Soy Alex Fullbaster Hijo De Gray Fullbaster y Juvia Loxar – Dijo Alex , Juvia se desmayo con corazones en los ojos Y Gray encontró la respuesta a lo que se preguntaba

-Que Ahora Tenemos 2 Pervertidos- Gritaron Los Miembros De Fairy Tail

-Yo Soy Ur Fullbaster Hija De Gray Fullbaster y Ultear Milkovich – Dijo Ur , Juvia Revivio Al Oir Eso Y Gray Estaba Completamente Blanco

-Que! Gray Tiene Una Hija Con Ultear- Gritaron Todos

-Yo Soy Rogue Redfox Hijo De Levy Mcgarden Y Gajeel Redfox – Dijo Rogue , Levy se sonrojo y se oculto entre sus libros Y Gajeel se detuvo de comer tornillos y miro rogue

-Que!- El Gremio Gritaba , Droy Y Jet Lloraban Mientras La pequeña Wendy Los Consolaba

-Yo Soy Scarlet Dragneel Hija De Natsu Dragneel Y Erza Scarlet- Dijo La Pequeña , Erza paro de comer su pastel y natsu estaba completamente blanco , Mientras la niña se reia al de la exprecion de su padre

-Que!- Gritaron Todos , Hasta laxus Y El Maestro

6 Horas Despues

Ya Era De Noche En Fiore Pero En Fairy Tail Estaba Un Desorden Mas Grande Que Nunca , Natsu Estaba Comiendo Con Carlos su Hijo Que Tenia El Mismo Estomago Que Su padre , Al Lado De Ellos Estaba Lucy Hablando con Con Su Hija , Natsu Miro A Lucy

-Lucy Esta Es Nuestra Familia

-Si

-Mama Por Que No Somos Nosotros Los Que Estamos Con Papa?- Sting Le Preguntaba A Lissana , Lo Cual Ella Bajo La Mirada Ya Que Ella Sabia Que Natsu Amaba A Lucy Pero Estaba Feliz Que Por Alguna Razon Tuviera Un Hijo Con Natsu Y Que Se Pareciera Tanto A El

-Despues Nos Tocara A Nosotros- Lissana Le Sonrio A Su Hijo

-Si- Pero Seguia Dudando Al Seguir Viendo Aquella Escena

Los Fullbaster Estaban Al Otro Lado Del Gremio , Juvia Atendia Como Un Rey A Su Hijo Mientras Que Gray Estaba Con Su Hija En Una Mesa , Por Otro Lugar Estaban Los Redfox Levy Estaba Hablando Con Su Hijo Mientras Que Gajeel No Podia Creer Que Tuvo Un Hijo Con Esa Enana Pero lo Que Realmente Le Molestaban Eran Droy Y Jet Quienes Estaban Llorando , Por Otra Parte Estaba Erza Con Scarlet Comiendo Un Pastel De Frutilla Pero Momentos Atrás Cuando Se Conocieron Erza La Miro y La Pequeña Le Sonrio

-Mama- Scarlet Le Decia Con Una Sonrisa Que heredo De Su Padre

Erza La Abrazo Y La Beso En La Frente , Ella Siempre Deseo Tener Una Familia De Su Sangre y Por Fin La Tenia , La Cargo Y La Llevo A Una Mesa y La Sento

-Quieres Un Pastel Hija- Preguntaba Erza

-Si Quiero – La Niña Le Respondio La Pequeña

-Natsu Es Un Mujeriego Dejalo Lucy- Gritaban Wakaba y Macao , Mientras El Dragneel Los Perseguia , Erza y Lissana Se Sonrojaron Cuando Escucharon Eso

-Reunance Todos-Dijo Makarov , Todos Se Reunieron El Miraba Sorprendido Lo Grande Que Estaba La Familia De Fairy Tail – Que Alguno De Los Niños Explique La Razon De Esto – Makarov Les Preguntaba A Los Hijos De Los magos

Carlos Se Paro Y Fue Donde El Maestro , Lo Miro y Despues Miro A Todos Los De Fairy Tail –Nosotros Somos De Mundos Paralelos En Donde Nuestro Padre Se Quedo Con La madre De Nosotros , Yo Y Layla Venimos Del Mundo Donde Natsu Se Quedo Con Lucy , Scarlet Viene Del Mundo De Donde Mi Padre Se Quedo Con Erza Al Igual Que Sting Pero En Su Mundo Mi Padre Esta Con Lissana , Alex Viene Del Mundo Donde Gray Se Queda Con Juvia Y Ur Donde Gray Se Queda Con Ultear Y Por Ultimo Esta Rogue Que Nose Por Que vino , La Razon Por la Cual vinimos Es Para Que Nuestro Padre Elija A Nuestra Madre Para No Desaparecer, Traje Una Bola Magica Que Permite Ver Como Se Formo El Mundo Paralelo En El Cual Vivimos Nosotros , Con Solo Tocar La Bola – Saco La Bola De Su Bolsillo y La Mostro , El Gremio Estaba Sorprendido y Muy Curioso Por Que Querian Ver Esos Mundos Paralelos .

¿Qué Les Parecio? Dejen Sus Reviews


	3. Mundos Paralelos

Capitulo 3 : Mundos paralelos

-Scarlet ven y toca la bola-dijo carlos, la peqeña se levanto y se acerco , toco la bola y se empezó a ver algo

-Ahora vamos a ver como mi padre y erza se enamoraron- dijo un poco enojado carlos , lucy solo miraba y natsu se imaginaba lo peor, mientras que erza solo miraba sonrojada y la pqueña scarlet solo sonreía , el gremio estaba muy curiosos de ver lo que paso entre natsu y erza , a lo lejos sting miraba con un poco de enojo

**Mundo De Erza Y Natsu**

Natsu regreso de su búsqueda de igneel en hargeon pero no llego con lucy , después de eso se entero que loke había encontrado a una chica que la hizo su compañera su nombre era lucy una maga estelar , tiempo después loke dijo que el era un espíritu celestial y lucy su contratista , Despues erza se encontró con jellal su amigo y amor de la infancia pero jellal había sido consumido por el mal , todos lucharon contra el ejercito de jellal , al final jellal iva a matar a erza pero natsu la salvo lucho contra jellal , Desatando su poder de dragon slayer y lo mato , Despues de eso erza empezó a mirar a natsu mas que un compañero Y el dragneel sabia que erza Era una de las mejores mujeres que había , para no decir la mejor que había conocido , era amable , bella y extremadamente sexi, paso un año hasta que natsu le confeso su amor a erza , erza lo correspondió , El gremio se sorprendió al saber que natsu y erza estaban juntos , makarov los felicito Y una noche muy estrellada natsu hizo a erza suya , Pasaron meses para que todos se enteraran que erza estaba embarazada , natsu le propuso matrimonio y entre lagrimas erza acepto , se casaron todo el gremio asistió a la boda , Tiempo después la pequeña scarlet nació , natsu lloro en el parto mientras abrazaba a su mujer y a su hija , Pasaron 6 años la pequeña scarlet había crecido Y un año antes igneel había aparecido y el le enseño la misma magia que su padre a la pequeña , natsu en su cumpleaño numero 5 le había regalado su bufanda y ahora tiene 6 , Natsu y erza ven con orgullo a su hija y también al que erza en estos momentos lleva en su vientre , eran una famila muy feliz , Ya que natsu había sido nombrado Maestro de fairy tail Y Erza Era Una de los 10 mago santos.

-Que!-Gritaba el gremio ya que no podía creer lo que estaban viendo , natsu se sorprendió al ver que el era el maestro de fairy tail Y Makarov solo quedo perplejo con lo que vio , Erza estaba sonrojada

-¿Asi que soy feliz con natsu?- Erza Pensaba

-Me Toca- Dijo mientras se levantaba sting , carlos solo movio los hombros en señal de *haz lo que quieras*

-Ya Es el turno de mi madre- dijo sting tocando la bola

**Mundo De Natsu Y Lissana**

Desde pequeños lissana siempre le decía a natsu que se ivan a casar cuando crezcan , Paso El Tiempo y cuando crecieron se casaron asistió todo el gremio , pasaron algunos meses para que lissana dijiera que estaba embarazada , Natsu era el hombre mas feliz del mundo , pasaron 13 años Y sting creció con un carácter serio pero aveces era muy infantil como su padre , Natsu le regalo su bufanda y Elfman le enseño el Taker Over (De La Bestia).

-Eh eso es todo – Decia el gremio , natsu solo miraba y lissana sonreía

-Me Toca- Dijo Alex Mientras Tocaba La Bola

**Mundo De Gray Y Juvia **

Aparecio Unas Palabras En La Bola Y Formaron *Ustedes Saben Que Esto Es Lo Mas Posible*

-Jajajajaj- El Gremio Reia , Juvia Igual Se Emociono Y Gray Solo Miraba Al Dragneel Que Se Reia Sin Parar Y Lo Golpeo

-Maldito Trasero De Llama

-Eso Duele Estupido Hielito – Chocaron sus frentes

-Me Toca- Se levanto Ur Y Fue atocar la bola , mientras los 2 idiotas Se detuvieron para ver la bola

**Mundo De Gray Y Ultear**

Despues que deliora destruyera su pueblo y matara a sus padres de gray , el se fue a la montañas ya que le había dicho que había un maga poderosa que se llamaba Ur y podía ser su maestra , pero al llegar se dio cuenta que ya tenia 2 alumnos, su hija y un tipo llamado lyon , pasaron 2 años Y El Pueblo fue atacado por deliora y Ur sacrifico su vida para sellar a deliora , Pasaron Varios años Lyon y Gray se habían enamorado de Ul ya que ella era muy hermosa y amable , Pero Ul correspondió los sentimientos de gray , se casaron y luego nació su hija que la llamaron Ur por honor a su abuela Y Pasaron 13 años Ur era igual a su madre y ella ya podía controlar 2 magias .

-Oh- El gremio quedo impresionado, Juvia mordía Un pañuelo y Gray estaba feliz por que había visto a su maestra otra vez

-Me Toca- Rogue Iva a tocar la bola pero alguien la destruyo Y no era nadie mas que gajeel

-Gajeel por que lo hiciste – Dijo levy , gajeel solo hizo una mueca

-Ya es hora de cerrar- dijo mirajane

Todos salieron de el gremio , donde afuera se separaron por famila

-Papa ven a dormir conmigo Y Mama – Dijo la pequeña scarlet agarrándole el brazo al dragneel

-No va dormir con nosotros y nuestra madre- dijieron los hermanos dragneel , Mientras intentaba soltar a scarlet de el brazo de natsu

-No va dormir con mi madre – Dijo Sting , Al Lado de su padre

-Vete De Aquí copo de nieve- Dijieron Los Hermanos Dragneel

-Malditos , Papa ven Conmigo - Sting agarro El Chaleco De natsu Y Lo agarro Mientras Lo Tiraba , A Lo Cual Los Otros Hicieron Lo Mismo Y Peliaban Entre Ellos

-Sueltalo Copo De Nieve Y Tu Tambien Enana

-Suelten A Mi Papi

-Sueltenlo Estorbos

El Dragneel Se Estaba Mareando Ylas madres solo se reian , A lo Lejos se Ivan Los Redfox Y Tambien Los Fullbaster

Asi Empezaba Una Larga Noche Para El Dragneel , ¿Donde Se Ira A Dormir?

¿Qué Les Parecio? Dejen Sus Reviews


	4. Duda

Capitulo 4: Duda

Despues de que sus hijos Luchaban por el , al dragneel se le ocurrió la idea de partir su noche entres 3 primero iva a estar en la habitación de erza , después donde lissana y por ultimo donde lucy y sus hijos aceptaron

*Habitacion de Erza*

-Permiso e..r..z..a – dijo el dragneel tartamudeando con un poco de miedo , entrando a la habitación mientras que erza y scarlet estaban sentada en una mesa comiendo pastel

-Ven siéntate- dijo titania , dándole una orden al dragneel que no demoro mas que unos cuantos segundos en sentarse , le sirvió un Poco de Te

-Papa estas nervioso- preguntaba la niña a lo cual el dragneel movia la cabeza en señal que no

-Que hacemos cuando comemos los 3 en tu mundo- Le preguntaba titania a su hija , a lo cual ella se puso a pensar

-Cuando papa llega del gremio lo primero que hace al entrar a la casa es besarte , se agacha y pone su cara en tu estomago que esta grande , después comemos y ustedes me cuentas su aventuras del pasado – Respondio scarlet , a lo cual erza se sonrojo al escuchar que se besaban Y miro a natsu , a lo cual el estaba completamente blanco

-Tengo sueño- dijo scarlet antes de bostezar , Lo cual erza se levanto y subió a su hija a sus brazos , la fue acosto en su cama mientras ella también se acostaba , Pero scarlet con sus manos buscaba a alguien

-Papi acuéstate con nosotras

-Esta bien- Dijo el dragneel acostándose al lado de su hija , a lo cual ella le agarro su mano y el dragneel tocaba el pelo de su hija , Mientras erza los veía un poco sonrojada Y se acordó lo que hace tiempo mirajane le pregunto

-Erza le dijiste a natsu que te estas enamorando de el

-Nose mira talvez se lo diga algún dia

-Erza, Erza – Erza volvió a la realidad al escuchar su nombre , era el dragneel quien estaba todavía acarisiando el pelo de su hija ya dormida

-Ya te vas- Le Pregunto erza en voz baja al dragneel , a lo cual el movio su cabeza en señal que si , camino hacia la puerta mirando a su hija y a erza

-Toma un regalo- Erza beso a natsu en la mejilla Y cerro la puerta , el dragneel solo se tocaba la mejilla miestras que caminaba por el edifico pero se encontró con alguien

-Gajeel ?

-Salamander que haces aquí –Dijo gajeel sorprendido

-Lo mismo te pregunto

-Vine Con La Enana y su hijo , ¿Y Tu?

-Tambien es tu hijo gajeel

-No es mi hijo

-A mi no me engañas , yo vi tu cara de feliz cuando ese niño dijo que era tu hijo

-Callate y tu por que tienes esa cara de idiota ¿hiciste algo con erza?

-Eh, que dices idiota erza me mataria

-Gajeel apurate- Salio levi de una habitación

-Ya voy enana

-Hey Levy

-Natsu que haces aquí

-Vine a estar un rato con mi hija

-Ojala que sea eso no mas y no engañes a lu-chan

-Tu también me molestas

-Adios Natsu , Apurate Gajeel- Dijo levy y entro de nuevo a la habitación

-Ya Adios Nos Vemos Salamander-Dijo Gajeel Metiendose Al la Misma Habitacion De Levi

Despues De Eso El Dragneel Tomo Direccion A La Casa De Lissana , Cuando Iva Llegando Vio A Lissana Con Sting En La Puerta Y Entro Con Ellos A La Casa

-Sientate natsu y tu tambien sting prepare algo para que coman- dijo lissana , el dragneel espezo a comer como animal y su hijo igual , al lado de ellos estaba lissana viendolos y reia.

-Ya a dormir sting- lissana ordenaba y un derrotado sting , va a la cama mientras natsu estaba comiendo el postre

-Hasta mañana papa y mama- dijo sting mientras entraba a su habitacion

-Hey natsu ya te vas - pregunto lissana

-Si ya me voy - dijo el dragneel , mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Espera- lissana se acerco al dragneel , le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro la puerta

-Que demenios - dijo el dragneel tocandose las mejillas ya que erza le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y lissana en la izquierda

Despues de eso fue corriendo a casa de lucy donde vio todas las luces apagadas y entro por la ventana

-Estan todos dormidos-dijo natsu al observar como dormian todos , happy estaba siendo abrazado por layla , lucy estaba al medio y al lado de ellas estaba carlos

-esta es la familia que quiero formar , pero hoy han pasado cosas extrañas en mi corazon - penso el dragneel mientras se tocaba las mejillas y despues el corazon

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Papa, papa- layla llamaba al dragneel quien estaba dormido en el sofa

-Ya Esta el desayuno listo- dijo lucy , carlos estaba en la mesa y el dragneel se levanto al escuchar eso , layla se sento y happy volaba

Despues del desayuno los dragneel se a listaron para ir al gremio y salieron de la casa de lucy

-Papa por que no le das la mano a mama- preguntaron los hermanos dragneel , lucy se sonrojo y natsu tomo le tomo la mano y happy volaba a su lado

-Natsu- Dijo una sonrojada lucy , mientras el dragneel observaba algo

-Lucy ese no es jellal y su gremio- dijo el dragneel , mientras lucy tambien intentaba ver lo mismo

-Si Son Crime Sorcière - Dijo Lucy

¿Hace Su Aparicion Crime Sorciére? y ¿Los Sentimientos De Natsu Estan Cambiando ?

¿Que Les Parecio? Dejen Sus Reviews


	5. ¿Rivalidades?

Capitulo 5 : ¿Rivalidades?

-Asi que ya formaste tu familia natsu - dijo jellal , lo cual el dragneel lo miro

-Si esta es mi familia- dijo el dragneel sonrio , lucy se sonrojo , sus hijos estaban alegres

-Lo Hiciste Bien Natsu-Dijo Ultear

-Bonita familia natsu - dijo meredy

-Jellal

-Ola erza - dijo un sonrojado jellal , pero lo que llamo la atencion del fernandez fue la niña que estaba en los brazos de erza

-Papa,papa- La pequeña scarlet , corria hacia su padre quien la recibia con los brazos abiertos

-Te extrañe , mama ven -Dijo Scarlet abrazando al dragneel y llamaba a erza

-Ola erza- El dragneel saludo a erza , mientras que ella lo veia sonrojada

-Erza quien es esa niña- preguntaba jellal mientras veia esa escena

-Soy su hija y el es mi papa- dijo scarlet , dejando al fernandez blanco y a erza roja

-Espera un momento , natsu tiene una hija con erza - pregunto ultear , mientras jellal seguia blanco

-Bueno , Si - Dijo el dragneel , jellal lo agarro de la bufanda

-Maldito Tienes una hija con erza y 2 con lucy , acaso eres un mujeriego - Dijo un jellal enojado

-Y que hay si lo soy - el dragneel , le agarro la mano a jellal Y hiso que suelte su bufanda

-Tan Temprano y Haciendo Ruido Llamita - Aparecio de la nada gray y su familia

-Callate , hielito - El Dragneel grito

-Que dijiste trasero de fuego - dijo gra

-Lo que escuchaste , estrella porno - chocaron sus frentes

-Ola Juvia , como pasaste la noche - le preguntaba lucy a una juvia feliz

-Dormi con gray-sama , fue como un sueño - decia una juvia con corazones en los ojos , lucy la miraba

-Mama Por fin te veo - dijo Ur al ver a ultear y corrio hacia ella

-¿Mama?- Dijo Ultear , Mientras escuchaba a aquella niña

-Si , Tu Eres mi mama - dijo Ur , Meredy la Miraba Y Ultear Pensaba

-Entren Tenemos muchas cosas , Que decirles - dijo Mirejane con una sonrisa

-Erza tiene una hija con natsu , erza tiene una hija con natsu - Mormuraba Artas Veces Las mismas palabras jellal sentado y abrazando sus rodillas

-Señor esta bien , la tia mira dijo que entre al gremio- preguntaba sting , jellal lo miro y se le vino a la cabeza el dragneel

-Quien eres , Un Nuevo Miembro- Pregunto Jellal , Pero Le Seguia Llamando La Atencion Es Bufanda que llevaba el niño

-No , Yo Soy Hijo De Miembros Del Gremio - Dijo Sting

-No Puede Ser , No Me Digas Que tu padres es natsu dragneel - Dijo un Jellal Serio

-Si El Es Mi Padre Y Mi madres Es Lissana Strauss - Dijo Sting , Jellal Estaba Blanco

-Me Las Pagaras , Dragneel - Dijo Jellal , Mientras Se Levanto Y Entro Al Gremio

Despues De Eso Mirajane Les Explico Lo Que Pasaba a Jellal , Meredy Y Ul

-¡Que! Mundo Paralelos - Decia Ultear , Mientras Jellal Pensaba y Meredy Miraba Con Celos A Ur

-Asi Que Erza Eso - Dijo Jellal , Mientras Miraba Al Dragneel Jugando Con Scarlet y Erza observandolos , Se Puso Blanco De Nuevo

-Hey Mocoso , Alejate De Layla o Te Quemare - Dijo El Dragneel que aparecio de la nada , ya que layla y axel estaban hablando

-Hey Mocoso , Alejate De Ur o Te Congelare - Dijo El Fullbaster Que aparecio de la nada , ya que carlos y ur estaban hablando

-Hey llamita Dile A Tu Hijo que no se acerque a mi hija - dijo gray , El Drganeel Se Acerco A El

-Entonces Trasero de hielo , dile a tu hijo que se aleje de mi hija - dijo el dragneel , Y Observados por todo el gremio

-Una Pelea De Padres Celosos - Murmuro El Gremio

-Que Dijiste , Trasero De Llama

-Lo Que Escuchaste , Desnudista

-Maldito Te matare

-No Si Yo Lo Hago Primero

-Jajjaja- Reian Ultear Y Lucy Al Ver A Esos padres Celosos Peleando , Juvia No Le Quitaba La Mirada A Ultear Por Nada

-Juvia no te entregara a gray-sama - juvia retaba a ultear , A Lo cual ella sonrio

-Esta bien , acepto el reto - dijo Ultaer

-Pero, Ul - Dijo Meredy , Mientras Miraba A Ultear

-Meredy No Voy A Dejar Que Mi Hija Desaparezca , Por Eso Acepte El Reto - Dijo Ul Mientras Lucy , Medery La Miraban Y Juvia mordia furiosa un pañuelo

-Juviaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-c han - Entro Gritando Por La Puerta De Gremio Y No Era Mas Que Lyon Bastia El Miembro De Lamia Scale

-Lyon que haces aqui ? - Pregunto El Fullbaster

-Maldito Gray , como te atreves a hacerle eso a juvia - Dijo Lyon Mientras Miraba Furioso Al Fullbaster

-Lyon-Sama , Que Hace Aqui - Juvia Le Preguntaba A Lyon , Lyon La Miro Y Se Acerco A Ella

-No Me Importa Si Tienes un hijo Con El ,Yo Te Seguire Amando - Dijo Lyon Abrazo A Juvia , El Fullbaster Los Miro Y Se Camino Direccion A La Salida De El Gremio

-Esperame Gray - Dijo Ultear Mientras Corria Hacia Gray

-Que Quieres Ultear

-Callate Y LLevame A Comer

-Pero Puedes Comer Aqui O No?

-Quiero Comer En Lugar Lujoso

-Esta Bien , Vamos - Dijo Gray Mientra Salia Del Gremio Con Ul

-Sueltame Yo No Te Quiero A Ti , Yo Amo A Gray-Sama - Dijo Juvia , Mientras Corria Hacia La Salida Del Gremio Y El Bastia Quedo Blanco Y Con Los Ojos Con Lagrimas

-Natsu , Eres Mi Rival - Grito Jellal , Mientras Apuntaba Con El Dedo A Dragneel

-Jajaja , Tu Rival En Que ? - Pregunto El Dragneel , Mientras Reia

-Te Quitare A Erza - Dijo Jellal Declarandole La Guerra Al Dragneel

-Que Mierda , Dices Erza No Es Mia - Respondio El Dragneel

-Entonces Por Que Miras A Erza Con Esos Ojos , De Padre De Familia Cuando Estas Con Tu Hija ? - Dijo Jellal , El Dragneel Por Alguna Razon Se Puso Incomodo Con Esas Palabras

-Callate Es Erza Y Mi Hija , Las Quiero A Las 2 - Grito El Dragneel

-Vez La Amas Cierto ? - Pregunto Jellal

-Nose , Tal Vez Si Y Tu La Amas Jellal - Dijo El Dragneel

-Si La Amo Desde El Momento En Que La Conoci Y Un Maldito Como Tu Me La Quiere Quitar - Respondio Jellal

-Callate Jellal - Grito Erza , Se Acerco A Jellal Y Le Pego Una Cachetada

-Erza...Por Que? - Dijo Un Fernandez Que Estaba Tirado A El Suelo , Se Levanto Y Salio Corriendo

-Mama , Estas Triste - Dijo Scarlet , Mientras Se Acercaba A Su Madre

-Erza...- El Dragneel Solo Miraba Y Se Acerco

-Natsu Puedes Llevarnos A Pasear Con Scarlet - Dijo Titania Con Una Sonrisa , El Dragneel La Miro Y Sonrio

-Esta Bien Vamos - Dijo El Dragneel , Mientras Erza , Scarlet Y Natsu Salian Del Gremio Lucy Los Miraba Con Una Mirada Triste

-Asi Que Ahora Erza Me Quiere Quitar A Natsu , Es Mi Rival - Dijo Lucy , Mientras Sus Hijos La Miraban

-Gray , Eres Mi Rival - Grito Lyon Mientras Salia Corriendo Del Gremio

-Que Esto Una Telenovela? - El Gremio Murmuraba

~En Algun Lugar De Fiore~

-Erza Amaba A Natsu Y No A Mi - Jellal Murmuraba Una Y Otras Vez

-Eres Patetico- Le Hablaba Alguien Entre Las Sombras , A Lo Cual El Fernandez Miro Para Todas Partes

-Quien Eres y Que Quieres - Gritaba El Fernandez

-Quiero Ayudarte- El Que Le Hablo Salio De Entre Las Sombras

-Quien Eres ? - Dijo El Fernandez

-Soy Tu Hijo - Dijo Aquel Niño

-No Puede Ser - Dijo El Fernandez Sorprendido

~Gremio De Lamia Scale~

-Y Lyon - Pregunto Jura

-Esta Por Alla , Esta Deprimido

-Juvia No Me Quiere - El Bastia Murmuraba Una y Otra Vez

-Estas Aqui Lyon Bastia - Grito Un Niño De La Puerta

-Si, Quien Eres Y Que Quieres - Pregunto Un Deprimido El Bastia

-Soy Tu Hijo Y Vine a Ayudarte - Grito Aquel Niño

¿Rivalidades? Y ¿Nuevos Hijos?

!Que Les Parecio , Dejen Sus Reviews!


	6. ¿¿Cita?

Capitulo 6 : ¿Cita?

Despues de que esos 2 niños aparecieron , en lamia scale hubo un desmayado y era el mismo lyon bastia , por otra parte jellal llevo a comer a su hijo

**~~Parque De Fiore~~**

-Papa , mama mirenme - Decia scarlet subida en un colompio , mientras el dragneel solo la miraba con una sonrisa y erza a su lado

-Si te veo , papa te esta viendo - decia el dragneel moviendo la mano y con cara de idiota

-Que linda pareja de recien casados - Murmuraban Personas Del Parque

-Que , Estan Diciendo - Decia un Dragneel Sonrojado , y Erza estaba completamente roja

-Natsu esta noche , Quiere ir a comer conmigo - Dijo una sonrojada erza Y El Dragneel Sonrio

-Esta Bien- El Dragneel Respondio

-Regresemos Al gremio , Papa - Dijo Scarlet , Lo cual salieron del parque a Direccion Al gremio

**~~Gremio De Fairy Tail~~**

**-**Creo que natsu esta creciendo - dijo macao sentado al lado de Wakaba

-Si Y Demasiado , Entos momentos podria estar muy amoroso con Erza - Wakaba Decia ,Pero nose dieron cuenta que atras de ellos estaba lucy

-Muy amorosos , Eh - Decia Lucy , Sus Hijos estaban ahi con ella

-Papa , Cuando Regresa-Decia Carlos , Mientras lucy pensaba

-Regresamos - Grito la pequeña scarlet , lo cual Todo El Gremio La Saludo

-Padre , ven esta noche a la casa - decia sting y lissana los miraba

-Sera para mañana esta noche , tengo que salir con erza - Le dijo natsu a sting , lo cual el bajo la mirada

-No te preocupes , Mañana Temprano Te Llevare A Pescar - Dijo Natsu Sonriendo

-Enserio- Dijo Sting Y Sonrio Con La Sonrisa Que Heredo De Su Padre

-Levy Puedes cuidar de scarlet esta noche - le pregunto erza a lucy

-Esta Bien - Respondio Levy

-Llamita , Que Crees que haces - Dijo Gray

-Que , Estoy haciendo algo mal - respondio el dragneel

-No Ves que lucy , esta triste por que te fuiste con erza y tu hija - Dijo Gray

-Con que care me dices eso , si tu te fuiste con Ultear a comer y Dejaste a Juvia-Respondio El Dragneel

-Eso es otra cosa , Idiota - Dijo Gray

-Si Como No , Te Quieres quedar con Ultear No es asi - Dijo Natsu

-Maldito , Trasero De llama

-Idiota , Sin Polera

-Cerebro De Fuego

-Estrella Porno- Chocaron Sus Frentes

-Natsu - Erza Se Acerco a esos 2 y se abrazaron

-No estamos peleando erza - Dijo El Fullbaster abrazando Al Dragneel

-Aye!- Dijo Natsu

-Natsu , Voy A Ir A cambiarme de ropa - dijo erza y se fue

-Eh...-Natsu Y gray quedaron con la boca abierta

-Natsu ven con nosotros - macao y wakaba se llevaron al dragneel

-para donde vamos ? - Pregunto el dragneel

-A Una tienda de ropa - dijo macao

-Y para que quiero ropa - respondio el dragneel

-Eres un idiota tal vez esta noche te hagas un hombre de verdad - dijo wakaba

-Como Te Envido- Dijieron macao y wakaba Entre Lagrimas

~~En El Gremio~~

-Donde estara , natsu - pregunto lucy

-Creo que fue a comprsrse ropa - dijo levy

-Natsu , Comprarse roja jajaja - Dijo Lucy Y rio

-Si , pero se le va a comprar para salir con mi mama esta noche - dijo scarlet que aparecio de la nada y sonrio

-Que , y tu con quien te vas a quedar scarlet - dijo lucy

-Con la tia levy - dijo scarlet

-Levy-chan - Dijo Lucy

-Lo Siento , Lu-chan - Respondio Levy

**~~En Algun Restaurante De Fiore~~**

-Enserio Eres mi hijo - dijo jellal

-No me ves , soy igual a ti exepto por mi pelo rojo - Dijo Aquel niño

-Tienes razon y como te llamas - Dijo Jellal

-Soy Simon Fernandez y tengo 13 Años - Dijo aquel chico de cabello rojo desordenado , Vestia Con un chaleco negro y Pantalon Cafe

-Me Sorprendes , Lo Que Comes Pareces un Animal - Dijo Jellal

-Es Que tengo El mismo estomago que mi maestro - Dijo simon

-Tu maestro? Quien es ? - Pregunto Jellal

-Es El tipo quien te esta quitando a mi madre - dijo simon

-Que natsu es tu maestro - dijo el fernandez y simon con un pedaso de carne en su boca bajo la cabeza en señal que si

-Que magia ocupas - Pregunto el fernandez

-Re-Equimiento- Dijo Simon

-Ven Ahora Nos vamos a fairy tail - dijo fernandez

-Espera estoy comiendo - dijo simon

-Ah esta Bien - Dijo EL Fernandez

~~**Fairy Tail~~**

**-**Les presentamos Al Nuevo Natsu - Dijieron Wakaba Y Macao , Mientras El Dragneel Entraba Al Gremio

-Natsu...- Dijieron Lucy Y Lissana Sonrojada

-Macao , Me Gusto Un Poco La Ropa - Dijo El Dragneel , Que esta vestido de un chaleco rojo , una polera celeste y Pantalones Azul

-Wow , Erza te vez muy bella - dijieron todos los hombres de fairy tail , hasta natsu quedo con la boca abierta

-Natsu Como Me Queda - Dijo Erza , Vestida De Un Vestido Rojo Y Que Hacia Lucir My Bien Los Encantos De Erza

-Te vez muy bonita - dijo el dragneel y erza se sonrojo

-Tu Tambien Estas Muy Guapo - Dijo Erza Sonrojada y El Dragneel Se Puso Rojo

-Vamos Erza - Dijo El Dragneel La Agarro De La mano

-Esa bien , vamonos - dijo erza y salieron del gremio

-Voy a tener un hermanito - dijo scarlet y todos los del gremio la miraron

-por que dices eso scarlet - dijo lucy

-Por que una vez papa y mama salieron a comer y al mes despues mama me dijo que iva a tener un hermanito - dijo scarlet sonriendo y el gremio se quedo en silencio

-Que!- Gritaron Todos

-Mama , vamos - le dijieron carlos y layla a lucy

-si vamos - dijo lucy , mientras salian corriendo del gremio

-Vamos , nosotros igual - dijo sting , que salio corriendo con su madre

-Erza , En Donde Esta? - Dijo Entrando Fernandez Entrando Al Gremio

-Esta En una cita con natsu - dijo macao

-Que!- Grito el fernandez y corrio Hacia La Ciudad

-Que Mas Da , Vamos Todos - Salieron Todos Corriendo Hacia La Ciudad

**~~En Algun Lugar De fiore -**

**-**Juvia-chaaan! , Esta Vez Me Eligiras A Mi - Decia Lyon Bastia

-Callate Un Momento Papa - Decia Un niño

-Silencio , Ryu - Dijo El Bastia

-Esta Bien , Lo Unico Que quiero es ver a mi mama - Dijo Aquel Niño De Pelo Celeste Y Chaleco Plomo Y Pantalones Cafe

**Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews!**


	7. ¿Desaparecer?

Capitulo 7 : ¿Deseparecer?

...

Es una noche muy hermosa en fiore y el gremio mas ruidoso esta detras de la cita de natsu y erza , jellal tambien esta buscando a erza con su hijo y lcy con sus hijos buscana natsu

-Donde estan- dijo lucy , con sus hijos a s lado

-Lu-chan- Grito levy , Que corria con su hijo y scarlet

-Levy-Chan- Grito Lucy

-Encontraron a papa , estorbos- dijo sting , con lissana a su lado

-No , Copo de nieve - Respondio carlos

-Ya paren , No ven que si no encontramos a papa vamos a desaparecer- Grito layla , carlos y sting bajaron la mirada

-Ya vamos por a ya dijo lucy , Y todos corrienron

**~~En Algun Restaurante~~**

**-**Delicioso , esta comida es muy buena - decia el dragneel con comida en la boca y erz a su lado

-Que bueno que te guste - Dijo Erza con una sonrisa

-Hoy va a hacer una noche larga- dijo natsu y miro por laa ventana

**~~En La Calle~~**

**-**Por aqui - dijo lucy y todos la seguian

-Lucy- Grito Alguien

-Cana?- Dijo Natsu

-Encontramos a natsu en un restaurante al medio de la ciudad

-Enseri? Vamos- Dijo Lucy Y todos persiguieron a cana

**~~Afuera del restaurante-**

**-**Mira a ese tipo que suerte tiene , esta comiendo con una verdadera belleza - decian los hombres que pasaban por ahi

-Maldito natsu , te envidio- Dijo Macao

-Papa , cuando cambiaras - dijo romeo

-Si eres un hombre debes , cenar con una mujer bella - Dijo Elfman

-Ara , Ara- Dijo Mirajane

-Maldito natsu , como se atreve - Aparecio de la nada jellal , con su hijo

-Ohh, Jellal- Dijo mirajane

-Quien es ese niño - Pregunto Macao

-Es mi hijo con erza - Respondio jellal

-Que! - Dijieron los que estaban ahi

-Gray-sama , Cuando me va invitar a cenar - Dijo juvia

-Que! Jamas- Dijo Gray

-Entonces por que llevaste a ultear- dijo juvia

-Es que somos especiales - dijo ultear y le dio un beso en la mejilla a gray

-Que haces - Dijo gray sonrojado

-Gray-sama Es mio - Dijo Juvia

-Jajaja , El juego recien empieza- dijo ultear

-Mama!- grito Ryu

-Juvia-chan- Llego Lyon y su hijo

-Quien eres?- Dijo juvia aquel chico que le dijo mama

-Soy tu hijo , Ryu Bastia- Dijo Ryu

-Bastia!- grito Gray

-Entonces Juvia y Lion-sama - Dijo Juvia Y Se Enredo

-Callense o nos descubriran- Dijo macao y todos lo miraron

-Callate , Tu - Dijieron los demas

-Macao- Grito Cana

-Oh , Cana Regresaste con compañia - Dijo macao al ver que estaba con los hijos de natsu

-Natsu,Nat..- Grito Lucy y Cana Le Tapo La Boca

-Callate o nos descubriran- dijo cana

-Erza mira nuestro hi..!- Grito jellal y todos se le tiraron encima

-Callate idiota- Dijieron Todos

-Oh, Estan saliendo- dijo la pequeña wendy

-Vamos- Dijieron Todos

-Doblaron esa calle - grito sting

-No Hay nadie - grito carlos

-Los perdimos - dijo layla

-Busquenlos- Gritaron Todos

**~~En Un Hotel~~**

**-**Erza por que vinimos a un hotel- dijo el dragneel

-Natsu..- Dijo Erza Y Se Quito La Ropa

-Erza!- Dijo natsu

**~~En La Calle~~**

**-**Busquenlos- Grito Carlos y todos lo miraron

-Eres trasparente- preguntaron todos

-Ahh!-Gritaron layla y sting al verse las manos

-Que esta pasando- Dijieron todos

-Esta Pasando , Estamos Desapareciendo- Dijo Carlos

-Scalet- Grito carlos y todos la miraron

-Por que a ella no le paso nada - dijo lucy

-Simon!- Grito Jellal y Todos miraron

-Estoy desapareciendo- Dijo Simon

-No Puede Ser , Esta Noche tal vez el mundo de scarlet se hara realidad- Dijo Carlos

-Mama, Adios- Dijo layla llorando mientras abrazaba a su madre

-Hija- Dijo lucy mientras abrazaba a su hija llorando

-No pude salvar a mi hermana , Maldicion!- Dijo carlos mientras apretaba sus puños y lloraba

-Adios mama , Te Amo - Dijo sting con na sonrisa y lissana lo miro

-Sting- Lissana abrazo a su hijo llorando

-Bueno Este es el adios padre , gracias por la comida- Dijo Simon y jellal lo miro

-Layla- grito lucy , ya que su hija esta desapareciendo en frente de sus ojos

-Layla , Maldicion- Grito carlos , mientras caminaba con algo de incomodidad hacia su hermana

-Hermano , mama - Dijo layla

-NATSU!- Gritaron Lucy Y Lissana

-Es Hora De Que Interfiera- Dijo alguien de entre las sombras

**~~En EL Hotel~~**

**-**Erza- Dijo natsu Que Esta Completamente Desnudo Y Erza Encima De el

-Natsu- Dijo Erza Completamente Desnuda

-Detanganse!- Dijo Alguien Entre La Oscuridad De la Habitacion

...

**¿Los hijos Estan Desapareciendo ? y ¿Quienes Son Los Que Estan detras De Las Ocuridades?**

**Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews! Esperen El Proximo!**


	8. Magos De Tiempo!

Capitulo 8 : Magos de tiempo

...

-Layla!- Grito lucy y Carlos

-(Regreso!)- Alguien grito un hechizo y los que estaban desapareciendo , volvieron a la normalidad

-Que , Paso?- Dijieron todos

-Yo los retube en este tiempo-Dijo un hombre que salio de la oscuridad

-Quien eres-Preguntaron todos

-Soy lex , un mago de tiempo- Dijo aquel tipo , vestido completamente de negro

-Gracias- Decian lissana y lucy

-Es Demasiado pronto para eso , si mi compañera no llego a tiempo , ellos desapareceran - Dijo lex

**~~En Un Hotel~~**

**-**Quien Eres!-Pregunto erza desnuda

-Soy Lis , Una maga de tiempo - Dijo Aquella mujer que salio de la oscuridad , vestida con un vestido

-Algunos de tus hijos casi desaparecen- Dijo lis

-Que!-Grito El dragneel

-Scarlet-Grito Erza Y se re-equipo

-Vamos- Dijo El Dragneel

-Primero ponte algo-Dijo lis sonrojada y erza miraba

**~~En El Gremio~~**

-Hablen de como pueden regresar a sus mundos y no desaparescan - Dijo El Dragneel

-Mira , Hay 2 alternativas , la primera es que tengas hijos con ellas en este tiempo y asi nadie desaparecera , la 2 es que traigas a tu yo de algunos de esos mundos y El elija a su espoda pero Tiene Riesgos , Tal vez desparescas o Tal vez se activa el cambio- Dijo Lex

-No puede ser - Dijo natsu

-Ya vamos a traer al natsu de algun futuro - Dijieron Todos

-Que! no se los permitire- Dijo el dragneel

-Todos a El!- Todos se tiraron ensima e natsu y lo amarraron

-Ghahasjs-El Dragneel se quejaba con una venda en la boca

-Ya trae , A un Natsu De Algun Futuro- Dijiero Todos

-Ya vamos a traer al natsu dragneel del mundo de scarlet- Dijo Lis

-Que!- Gritaron todos y scarlet sonreia

-Al natsu de el mundo de scarlet?-Dijo lucy

-Van a traer a mi natsu- Dijo Erza abrazando a scarlet y su hijo simon a los lejos con su padre completamente blanco y con la boca abierta

-(God Time)- Dijieron Lex Y Lis , Aparecio un gigante circulo magico y Aparecio algo al medio del circulo

-Natsu!-Dijieron Todos

-Ehh...Donde Estoy- Dijo Natsu Del Futuro , Vestia de igual manera que el natsu actual , Exepto por ese tatuaje de un dragon en su mano derecha

-Natsu Dragneel- Dijo Lex

-Eh...todos...Estan Muy Jovenes-Dijo Natsu Del Futuro

-Estas 6 Años En el pasado- Dijo Lex

-Que! Estoy En el Pasado- Dijo Natsu Del Futuro

-Papa!- Grito Scarlet Y Corrio Hacia Su padre

-Mi Pequeña-Dijo Natsu Del Futuro Y Abrazo A Scarlet

-Te Extrañe- Dijo Scarlet Abrazando a su padre

-Tu madre , te dejo sola- dijo el dragneel del futuro

-No Es Ahi- Dijo Scarlet Y Señalo a erza

-Oh , Estas Joven Erza- Dijo Natsu Del Futuro con esa sonrisa infantil

-Natsu...-Dijo Erza Sonrojada

-Te Amo- Dijo el dragneel del futuro y abrazo a erza

-Alto Ahi- Grito el fernandez y el dragneel lo miro

-uagahags-El Dragneel del presente queria salir de donde lo encerraron

-Tenemos mucho Que contarte natsu-Dijo Mirajane

**30 Minutos Despues!**

**-**Que- Grito el drganeel del futuro

-Ya ahora el destino esta en tus manos , Aquien eliges- Dijo Lex

-A Mi Esposa - El Dragneel el Futuro ni lo penso

-Natsu..- Dijieron lissana y lucy

-Entonces ya esta decidido- Dijo lis

-Espere!-Aparecio el natsu del presente

-No Veas A Tu Otro Yo- Grito Lex

-Que! Que No Vea A Ese Tipo-Dijo el dragneel señalando a su yo del futuro

-Mierda!-Grito Lex

-Natsu!-Gritaron Todos

-Ahh! Estoy Despareciendo-Grito El Dragneel

-No, Estas Siendo teletrasportado a el mundo de scarlet - Dijo Lex

-Que!-Gritaron todos los del gremio

-Ahhh-Grito El dragneel y Desaparecio

-Que Va A Pasar Ahora-Dijo Lex

-Lex Esto Es?-Dijo El Natsu Del Futuro

-A Esto se le llama cambio de mundos , como el natsu de ese mundo esta aqui , Pero cuando te vio el natsu de este tiempo fue trasladado a tu mundo en tu lugar -Dijo Lex Muy Serio

-Y En cuanto tiempo regresara - pregunto el gremio

-Tal vez En 24 Horas o Nunca , pero primero debemos hacer un circulo magico para hacer de nuevo el cambio -Dijo Lex

**~~En Algun Lugar De Fiore~~**

-Donde Estoy- Dijo un Dragneel Mirando para todas partes

-Oh , Maestro-Dijieron 2 Mujeres Jovenes Con La Marcas De Fairy Tail

-Maestro!? Yo?- El Dragneel Las Miro Con Cara De Sorprendido

...

**¿Que Le Pasara A Natsu En El Mundo De Scarlet?**

**Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews! Esperen El Proximo!**


	9. Una Nueva Vida?

Capitulo 9 : Una Nueva Vida?

...

-Maestro!?-Dijieron esas Mujeres

-Yo!? , Maestro- Dijo el dragneel

-Maestro , estas mas jovenes -Dijo una de las chicas

-Ahhhh-El dragneel se agarraba la cabeza ya que sabia que hacer

-Vamos al gremio - dijo una de las mujeres y se llevaron al dragneel de la mano

**~~En El Fairy Tail Del Futuro~~**

-Oh Maestro!-Saludaban todo el gremio al dragneel que iva entrando por la puerta

-Eh-El dragneel seguia en shock y se desmayo

-Maestro!-Todos gritaron y se acercaron al dragneel

-Es mi idea o esta mas joven?-Dijo una persona

-Tienes Razon-Todos miraron al dragneel

-Dejen de mirarlo y llevenlo a su casa - Dijo una mujer

-A verdad, llevesmolo a su casa - Levantaron al dragneel

-Pero su esposa Estara?- Se preguntaron

-Ojala Por que realmente es muy bella- Dijo uno de los que cargaba al dragneel

-Callate , el maestro te matara si te escucha- Le pego en la cabeza al otro

**~~En El Mundo Normal~~**

-Maldito , natsu - Decia un jellal que veia desde lo lejos a erza y al dragneel del futuro

-Juvia-Chan , te amo - decia lyon mientras abraza a juvia

-Dile a tu papa que suelte ami mama-Dijo alex

-Callate , es mi mama y el es mi papa , asi que deja de molestar - Dijo Ryu

-Jajaja- Ur reia , Ya que el camino esta libre para su madre , quien estaba sentada al lado del fullbaster

-jajaja-Scarlet reia mientras jugaba con su papa y erza los miraba

-Ellos realmente parecen una familia - Murmuraba lucy , mientras sus hijos los observaban

**~~ Casa De Natsu En El Futuro~~**

**-**Uhm- El dragneel abria los ojos , y se siente muy comodo en donde esta acostado

-Hola dormilon- Decia una mujer de pelo rojo , que lo tenia amarrado y beso en la frente al dragneel

-Erz...!-El dragneel habrio los ojos como nunca y se levanto

-Natsu-Dijo erza con una sonrisa

-Estas gorda , erza- Dio Natsu Al ver a erza

-Waa-Erza empezo a llorar , natsu camino hacia ella y la abrazo

-Se dio cuenta que me molestate y pego una patadita- Dijo erza sonriendo

-Quien te pego!-El Dragnnel se altero

-No , el Bebe-Dijo Erza

-Ohh-Natsu se agacho y puso su mano en su hijo y acercaba su cara poco a poco

-...-Erza sonreia al verlo y jugaba con ese cabello rosado

-Quieres cernar , cariño-Dijo erza , el dragneel movio su cabeza en señal que si , pero segia abrazando a su hijo

-Nose pero te vez Algo diferente - Dijo Erza

-...-El dragneel se puso nervioso

-No te he dado el beso de regreso-Erza beso al dragneel en la boca y sonrio

-Ehhh!- El dragneel casi se le cae la boca , pero le gusto

**~~En El Fairy Tail Del Presente~~**

-Mierda! , Tenemos muy poca magia , debo descansar - dijo lex , intentando abrir el cambio

-Tendra que ser para mañana - Dijo Lis

-Mierda , Padre!-Dijo Carlos

-Bueno Entonces Adios - El dragneel del futuro salia del gremio con erza y scarlet

-Espera , maldito-Grito Jellal

-Que Quieres - Dijo El Dragneel

-Ella Es Mi Esposa-dijo jellal

-Que Dices! Maldito!-El dragneel encendio su mano

-No , lo hagas - erza le dijo al dragneel , cual el la miro y sonrio

-Esta Es Una De La Razones por la cual me enamore de ti - Dijo el dragneel y se acerco a erza y la beso en la frente

-Natsu Idiota!

-Natsu , Tonto!

-Ahh!-El Dragneel Grito Ya Que Lissana Y Lucy Le Pegaron una cachetada y salieron corriendo

-Mama!-Salieron Corriendo Tras Su madre Sting Y Carlos

-Papa , Idiota- Le Dijo Layla a su padre Y Lloraba

-Waaaa , Papa Tonto Hiciste Llorar A Mi Hermana- Scarlet Tambien Retaba A Su Padre

-Y Ahora Que Hice-Dijo El Dragneel

**~~Casa De Natsu En El Futuro~~**

-Estubo Muy bueno- Dijo natsu , ya que termino de comer la comida que le preparo erza

-Gracias , Cariño-Dijo Erza Y Se Dirigio A La Puerta de Su casa Ya Que Alguien la Estaba Tocando

-Tia Erza-Un niño de pelo rubios saludo a erza

-Hola Erza-Dijo Una Rubia , El Dragneel Sintio Un Escalofrio al Escuchar Y Oler !

-Tio Natsu-El Niño Se Acerco El Niño A Natsu Y El Lo Miro

-Hola Natsu- dijo Una Voz Que Hiso Poner Nervioso Al Dragneel Y Ponerlo En Shock

. !-Tartamudeaba El Dragneel Mientras Doblaba la cabeza

...

**¿Hace Su Aparicion Lucy Del Mundo De Scarlet Y Ese Niño Quien Es?**

**Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews! Esperen El Proximo!**


	10. Futuro!

Capitulo 10 : Futuro!

...

-Lu-Lu-cy-tartamudeaba el dragneel al dar vuelta la cabeza

-Tio y scarlet?-preguntaba aquel pequeño rubio

-Quien eres tu?-pregunto el dragneel

-Soy Natsu Fullbaster-Dijo aquel rubio

-Que! Fullbaster!-Grito el dragneel

-Que , pasa natsu-Dijo lucy

-No , Nada-Dijo El Dragneel nervioso

-Estas muy extraño natsu-Dijo erza

-No , como crees!-Dijo el dragneel y salio corriendo

-Natsu...-Dijo Erza

**~~Fairy Tail Del Futuro~~**

**-**Oh , Maestro-Saludaron al dragneel Que entro corriendo al gremio

-Adelante todos los niños de fairy tail-Dijo el dragneel

-Que , Quiere maestro-Dijo un niño de pelo azul

-Digan sus nombres y el nombre de sus padres-Dijo el dragneel , Para ver si no encuentra otra sorpresa

-Yo soy silver fullbaster , y mis padres son Lucy Hearthfilia y Gray Fullbaster-Dijo aquel niño , de pelo azul y vestido de puros pantalones, Dio un paso atras

-Yo soy ashley fullbaster Y soy hermana de silver - Dijo aquella rubia , vestida de un vestido amarillo , dio un paso atras

-Yo soy let Redfox , Hijo De levy Mcgarden Y Gajeel Redfox-Dijo aquel niño de pelo nero y vestido completamente negro

-Yo soy daika dreyar , hijo de laxus dreyar y mirajane strauss-Dijo aquel niño de pelo blanco y vestido de cafe

-Yo soy daisuke Strauss , Hijo de Elfman y Evergreen -Dijo aquel niño de pelo blanco y vestido con yukata

-Y Cuantos Años tienen ustedes-Dijo el dragneel Sorprendido

-Yo 6 Años-Dijo Silver

-Yo 5 Años-Dijo Ashley

-Yo 6 Años-Dijo Let

-Yo 5 Años-Dijo Daika

-Yo 6 Años-Dijo Daisuke

-Ahhhh-El Dragneel se sorprendio , ya que este mundo es muy diferente

-Hey Natsu!-El dragneel escucho una voz muy familiar

-Gray -Dijo el dragneel

-Papa , Papa-Silver y ashley , Gritaba y Corrian Hacia Gray

-y su madre-Dijo gray abrazando a sus hijos

-Esta En mi casa-Dijo el dragneel

-A ya veo , Y por que te vez mas joven-Dijo gray

-Nose-Dijo Natsu

-Ah , Vamos a Tomar Algo-Dijo Gray

-Bueno-Dijo El Dragneel Y Salieron Del Gremio

**~~Fairy Tail Del Presente~~**

-Creo que hoy lo lograremos-Dijo lex , Haciendo Un Circulo Magico

-Natsu...-Decian Lucy Y Lissana

-Oye erza y mi yo de este tiempo como se porta contigo-Pregunto El dragneel Del Futuro

-Si es muy tierno-Dijo Erza sonrojada y el dragneel Del futuro sonrio

-Juvia , Vamos a comer-Dijo El Bastia

-Nose-Dijo juvia

-Mama..-Dijo Ryu

-Esta bien - dijo juvia y salieron del gremio , pero a lo lejos gray los miraba

-Oye y mi mama?-Dijo Alex que se habia ido al baño

-Se fue a comer con ryu-Dijo ur

-Maldicion-Dijo alex y Salio corriendo

-...-Ur Solo sonrio

-Hey copo de nieve-Dijo Carlos , Ya que estaba con sting a su lado

-Que , quieres niño lava-Respondio sting

-Vamos a jugar-Dijo Carlos

-Esta bien-respondio sting y salieron corriendo del gremio

-Se estan empezando a llevar bien-dijieron lucy y lissana

-Hey ur-Dijo layla

-Que-Dijo Ur

-Te gusta , mi hermano-Dijo Layla

-N...no-Dijo ur sonrojada

-Vamos Dimelo - Dijo Layla

-Bueno...Si-Dijo Ur Sonrojada

-Viste , no te costo nada-Dijo ur

-No se lo digas a nadie-Dijo ur

-Ur Esta enamorada de mi hermano!-Grito Layla

-Ohhh , Es muy bello ser joven-Dijo wakaba

Nuestra hija esta creciendo - Dijo Ul Y Miro Un vaso estaba roto en el suelo

-Que...!-Dijo gray impactado, Ul Solo observaba y Sonreia

-Layla-Dijo Ur , Pero miro atras de layla y vio a su padre furioso

-Donde estas! Hijo de la llamita-Gritaba Gray

-Le llego su estado de padre protector-El Gremio Reia

-En mi mundo ya es de noche-Dijo Natsu

-Tal vez-Dijo Erza

-Verdad? Que dia estamos?-Dijo natsu a erza

-27 de octubre-Dijo erza Y el dragneel la miro

-Que!-Grito El dragneel

-Que pasa , hoy en tu mundo-Dijo erza

-Hoy Nacen...!-Dijo Natsu

-Que!-Dijo erza y se sonrojo

-Hoy nacen los hijos de natsu y erza-Gritaba wakaba y macao , quienes escucharon la conversacion de natsu y erza

-Felicitaciones-Todos Los del gremio Felicitaba al natsu y erza

-Esperen Un Momento!?-Grito lex Y Todos Lo Miraron

-Que pasa-Dijieron todos

-El natsu del futuro esta aqui , entonces como creen que va a acer el natsu de este tiempo en esa situacion-Dijo lex Y Todos se miraron

-Ahhhh-Grito El Gremio

-Mierda Ahora Que Pasara?-Dijo El Dragneel

**~~En La Casa De Natsu En El Futuro~~**

**-**Hey erza , ya regrese-Dijo el dragneel

-Natsu...-Dijo erza que esta acostada y lucy a su lado

-Natsu! Van a Nacer!-Gritaba lucy

-Tus Mellisos , Mi Natsu-Dijo Erza Sonrojada y Tocandose el estomago

-Mellisos , Que es eso?-Dijo El dragneel

-Es que van a nacer 2 hijos tuyos-Dijo Lucy

-Que!-Grito El Dragneeel

Tenemos que llevarla al hospital-Dijo lucy

-Si!-Dijo El dragneel Mientras cargaba a erza y salia de sus casa

...

**¿Los Mellisos Van A Nacer? , ¿Que Hara Natsu?**

**Que les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews?**


	11. ¿Regreso?

Capitulo 11 : ¿Regreso?

**~~En Algun Hospital De Fiore~~**

-Un doctor! mi esposa esta apunto de tener a mis hijos-Gritaba el dragneel entrando al hospital con erza en sus brazos y lucy atras de el

-Señor tranquilo , su esposa estara bien-Dijo una enfermera mientras le quitaba a erza de los brazos al dragneel y la ponia sobre una camilla

-Bueno-Dijo el dragneel y siguio a la camilla que iva con direccion a la sala de urgencia

-Natsu buena suerte...-Dijo lucy quien veia como natsu se alejaba con la enfermera

-Erza...-Dijo natsu mientra sostenia la mano de su esposa

-Natsu...-Dijo erza mirando a su esposo , mientras llegaban a urgencia

-Ya pasen a la paciente a esta camilla-Dijo el doctor y natsu con la enfermera levantaron a erza y la movieron a la otra camilla

-Ya Empezemos-Dijo El Doctor y abrio a erza de piernas , el dragneel miro y cayo al suelo

-Doctor , el marido de la paciente se desmayo-Dijo la enfermera , moviendo al dragneel

-Ahhhhh!-Grito erza , el dragneel se levanto como si nada y fue rapido al lado de su mujer

-Ahi , salio su cabeza-Dijo el doctor mientras sacaba al bebe

-Ahhhh!-Grita erza , empujando para que su bebe salga mas rapido

-Salio, Que hermoso bebe con pelo rosa -Dijo el doctor mientras sostenia a el bebe

-Doctor , falta uno-Dijo erza , mientras el doctor le entrego el bebe a la enfermera

-Ahh!-Gritaba erza mientra empujaba de nuevo

-Ahi , Salio-Dijo el doctor mientra sostenia a ese bebe con pelo rojo

-Ah , Ah-Erza estaba agotada , mientra sostenia la mano de su esposo

-Felicitaciones , son 2 hermosos bebes-Dijo el doctor mientras entregaba a los 2 bebes a erza

-Mis bebes-Decia erza mientras lloraba abrazando a sus hijos

-...-El dragneel solo miro la escena y no pudo evitar llorar , y abrazar a su esposa y a sus hijos

**~~Fairy Tail Del Presente~~**

**-**Que estara haciendo , el natsu del presente-Se preguntaban todos los del gremio

-Apurate , maldicion-El dragneel del futuro apuraba a lex

-Sueltame o se va a cancelar el cambio-Decia lex pero el dragneel lo seguia moviendo

-Lo arruinaste-Dijo lis mientras se levantaba y el circulo magico desaparecio

-Maldicion-Decia el dragneel , mientras caia al suelo

-Sera para mañana-Decia lis mientra salia del gremio

-Bueno, que mas queda-Dijo el dragneel del futuro , agarraba a erza y su hija , mientras salia del gremio

-Natsu! idiota-De nuevo lissana y lucy , le pegaron cachetadas al dragneel y salieron corriendo

-Hey natsu a donde te llevas a mi mujer-Gritaba jellal

-A tu mujer dijiste-Dijo el dragneel mientras encendia su puño

-Gray-sama , vamos a mi casa-Decia juvia , al lado del fullbaster

-Deja de molestar-Decia gray , mientras salia del gremio

-Esperame gray-Decia Ul , y el fullbaster la espero

-Juvia-Chan, vamos a mi casa-Decia el bastia mientras abrazaba a juvia

-Que esto una telenovela-Decia el gremio mientras observaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor

**~~Al Dia Siguiente En El Hospital~~**

-Mi Natsu...-Decia erza mientras jugaba con ese pelo rosa que estaba durmiendo a su lado

-Erza!-Entro todo el gremio a la habitacion de erza

-Hola-Dijo erza sonriendo

-Donde estan los nuevos miembros-Decia el gremio , y Erza Se Levanto

-Aqui Estan-Dijo erza mientra enseñaba a sus hijos

-Son Hermosos-El Gremio Cargaba a los hijos del dragneel

-Dejen de hacer! ruido!-Desperto el dragneel

-Miren ese pelo rosa y ese rojo-La mujeres del gremio sonreian

**3 Horas Despues**

-Asi, que eras del pasado-Decia erza , mientras el dragneel esta delante de ella

-Si , llegue aqui por error-Dijo el dragneel , y erza le sonrio

-No importas si eres del futuro o del presente , yo te seguire amando por siempre-Decia erza mientras sonreia

-..-El dragneel solo le respondio con una sonrisa

**~~En El Fairy Tail Del Presente~~**

-Ya Listo-Decia lex mientra , habia un circulo magico Y El dragneel de futuro estaba parado al medio de el

-Adios, natsu del futuro!-Se Despedian Todos

-Adios , Natsu-Erza se acerco al dragneel del futuro

-Adios, Esposa-Dijo El dragneel Y beso a erza en la boca

-Maldito-Decia jellal

-Ya empezemos , God Time-Dijo lex , mientras el circulo magico brillaba

-Regresa a tu mundo-Dijo Liss , Mientras Ponia su parte en el circulo magico

-Al Mundo De Scarlet Y El Del Presente Al...-Decia lex pero fue interrumpido

-Layla , Carlos-Grito Lucy Por Que sus hijos acaban de llegar al gremio, pero interrumpio a Lex

-Carlos Y Layla-Decia lex , Y El circulo magico se activo

-Mierda! aqui vamos de nuevo-Dijo Lis

**~~En El Hospital Del Futuro~~**

**-**Estas brillando , querido-Decia erza por que el dragneel estaba brillando

-Ya voy a regresar a mi mundo-Dijo el dragneel , mientra veia a sus hijos

-Buena suerte-Dijo erza y beso al dragneel en la boca

-Erza...-Decia un sonrojado dragneel , mientras erza movia su mano en señal de despedida

**~~En El Fairy Tail Del Presente~~**

**-**Por fin , tenemos a nuestro natsu-Decia el gremio , mientras veian el humo alrededor del circulo magico

-Natsu!-Gritaron lissana , lucy y erza

-Que!?-Dijo alguien dentro del humo , y el humo se desvanecio

-Quien Eres?-Se Preguntaban Todos

-Soy natsu dragneel-Decia un peli rosa , vestido de rojo y Pantalones cafes

-Papa!-Gritaron carlos y layla , Mientras corrian hacia ese dragneel

-Papa?-Se Preguntaba el gremio

-No puede ser-Dijo lex , mientras veia como se habia equivocado de nuevo

-Si el natsu del futuro de carlos y layla esta aqui, el de nosotros esta?-Dijo el gremio

~~**En Algun Lugar De Fiore~~**

**-**Donde Estoy-Dijo el dragneel mirando para todos lados

-Ehhh-Se Escuchaba mucho ruido atras de el y miro hacia atras

-A ya llegue-Dijo el dragneel al ver a fairy tail delante de el Y Entro

-Hey Natsu-Dijieron todos y el dragneel abrio bien los ojos

-Que es esto?-Dijo el dragneel al ver a sus compañeros

...

**¿Que Pasara Con Natsu En El Mundo De Carlos y Layla?**

**Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews? Esperen El Proximo**


	12. ¿Un Mundo De Mentiras?

Capitulo 12: ¿Un Mundo De Mentiras?

**~~Fairy Tail Del Presente~~**

-Quienes son ustedes?-Dijo el dragneel , al ver que esos niños se le acercaban

-Layla ahora que lo veo bien , no es nuestro papa-Dijo carlos , mientras agarro de la mano a su hermana

-Padre!?-Dijo Sting , y todos lo miraron

-Que!?-Gritaron todos y lissana lo miro

-Natsu...-Dijo erza , y jellal sufria

-Lissana...-Dijo el dragneel mientras agarraba la cabeza de lissana , pero miraba de reojo a lucy

-Natsu..-Lissana se sonrojo y causo un poco de celos en erza y lucy

-Sting , ven-Dijo el dragneel , sting se acerco a el y le susurro algo en el oido a sting

-Esposa?-Grito sting , y el dragneel se sonrojo

-Si a tu edad , ya estaba comprometido con tu madre-Dijo el dragneel con una sonrisa

-Si ya tengo-Dijo sting sonrojado

-Quien es?-Dijo el dragneel con una sonrisa

-Ella-Dijo sting y apunto a layla

-Que? Yo?-Dijo layla , y el dragneel se le acerco

-Buena eleccion hijos , tus gustos para las mujeres son iguales que los mios-Dijo el dragneel observando a layla

-Este no se parece en nada a nuestro natsu , este tipo es un mujeriego-Murmuraban los miembros del gremio

-Que Dices , Sting?-Dijo carlos , y se acerco a layla

-Ella es mi esposa-Dijo sting y carlos se enojo

-Maldito!-Dijo carlos , mientras encendia su puño

-Carlos , sabias que ur te ama-Dijo sting rompiedo toda la tencion

-Enserio?-Dijo carlos y miro a ur quien estaba sonrojada

-Aquien estas mirado , hijo de llamita-Dijo gray , mentras corria hacia carlos

-Suegro , lo siento-Grito carlos , mientras era corria de gray

-Aquien llamas suegro!-Grito gray , y saliron los 2 corriendo del gremio

-Mi padre..-Dijo ur

-Ve por ella-Dijo el dragneel y empujo a su hijo

-Esta bien , padre-Dijo sting y camino con direccion hacia layla

-Por que te acercas-Dijo layla , mientras sting se acercaba

-Hey , alto-Dijo lucy y se puso al lado de su hija

-Lucy..!-Dijo el dragneel y se acerco el tambien

-Que tu tambien , natsu-Dijo lucy , cuando vio que el dragneel se acercaba a ellas

-...-El dragneel se acerco a lucy , le murmuro algo al oido Y sonrio

-...-Lucy Lo miro y se alejo con layla

-Padre , que le dijiste-Dijo sting

-Tal vez sera para la otra , cuando conquiste a esa niña sting-dijo el dragneel

-...-Sting se relajo y camino junto a su padre

-Natsu...-Dijo Erza , y se dio vuelta

-Natsu...-Dijo Lissana , Mirando A Lucy De reojo

**~~Fairy Tail Del Futuro~~**

-Hey , Natsu-Dijo lissana , mientra se acercaba a natsu

-Oh , lissana-Dijo natsu al verla

-Soy tu esposa , Y quiero amor-Dijo lissna y todo el gremio se puso a reir

-Lissana estas , borracha-Dijo EL dragneel , pero se sorprendio al ver que alguien se acercaba

-Natsu...-Dijo lucy , el dragneel la miro y se dio cuenta que la exprecion de lucy estaba extraña

-no me digas , que tu tambien estas borracha-Dijo el dragneel , y lucy se le acerco y le murmuro algo al oido

-...-El dragneel puso una mirada de duda y salio del gremio

**~~En Alguna Calle De Fiore (Presente)~~**

**-**Que quieres , natsu?-Preguntaba lucy

-Asi que viniste , lucy-Dijo el dragneel con una exprecion extraña

-pense , que estarias con lissana-Dijo lucy y el dragneel se le acerco

-Lucy...-el dragneel beso a lucy , y ella lo empujo

-Que haces? tu estas casado con lissana-Dijo lucy

-Que importa , en mi mundo yo engaño a lissana contigo , tu eres mi amante-Dijo el dragneel

-No puede ser-Dijo lucy y salio corriendo del lugar

-Jajaja ahora te haces la dificil , espero que ami yo de este tiempo espero que se este divirtiendo jajaja-Reia el dragneel

**~~En Alguna Calle De Fiore (Futuro)~~**

**-**Asi que llegaste , natsu-dijo lucy , pero el dragneel solo la miraba

-Que quieres?-Dijo natsu , y lucy se le acerco

-A ti-Lucy lo beso , y el dragneel la separo de el

-Que haces , yo estoy con lissana-Dijo el dragneel , y lucy rio

-Jajaja que te paso , ahora eres un hombre fiel-Dijo lucy , y el dragneel solo la miraba

-Fiel? que quieres decir con eso-Dijo el dragneel

-Yo soy tu amante-Dijo lucy

-Que! estas diciendome que este mundo es una mentira-Grito el dragneel y salio corriendo

**~~Fairy Tail del presente~~**

**-**Esto fue rapido , vamos lis-Grito lex

-Bien , God Time-Un circulo magico aparecio , y ilumino todo

-Natsu!-Gritaron todos , al ver que el dragneel del presente habia regresado

-Natsu!-Gritaron erza , lissana y lucy

-Regrese , Eh-Dijo el dragneel pero su mirada era un poco seria y triste

-Natsu...-Dijo lucy , que se habia acercado al dragneel y lo miro

-Te enteraste , que pasa en el mundo de lissana , cierto-Dijo natsu , mirando a lucy

-Si!-Dijo lucy con una mirada seria

-Ahhhhhh!-Se Escucho el grito de alguien

-Sting!-Grito lissana al ver a su hijo que estaba desapareciendo Y el dragneel corrio hacia el

-Hijo-Dijo el dragneel al ver como su hijo desaparecia

**-**Lex , hace algo-Dijo lissana , y lex solo bajo la mirada

-Hola! Fairy Tail!-Dijieron un grupo de personas en las puertas del gremio

-Quienes son?-Dijo lis

-Es Sabertooth -Dijeron Todos

-Que pasa?-Dijo sting al ver a todos , y yukino tambien miraba para ese lugar

-Natsu...-Dijo yukino sonrojada al ver a natsu , ya que el habia sido el que ataco a su gremio despues de que la expulsaran y la humillaran

-Espera! Que esta pasando?-Dijieron todos al ver a sting

...

**¿Que Le Paso A Sting ? Y ¿ Hace Su Aparicion Sabertooth?**

**Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews? Esperen El Proximo :F**


	13. ¿Cambio?

Capitulo 13 : ¿Cambio?

-Su cabello esta cambiando , se puso de color rosado-Dijo natsu al ver a sting

-Sting!-Dijo lissana abrazando a su hijo

-Alguien nos puede explicar, que pasa?-Dijo el otro sting Y Mira se le acerco

**10 Minutos Despues**

-Asi que mundos paralelos , Eh-Dijo sting y miro a todos los niños

-Que miras , das asco-Dijo layla y puso blanco a sting

-Y como esta sting?-Pregunto lucy , a lissana que estaba al lado de su hijo

-Esta bien-Dijo lissana

-Hey lex , que paso? por que de repente su cabello cambio de color-Dijo el dragneel

-No se , pero tal vez...-Dijo lex y se puso a pensar

-Y Que le paso al copo de nieve?- Dijo carlos que aparecio de la nada

-Se desmayo-Dijo layla

-Ahhhh , Espera por que tiene el cabello rosado-Dijo carlos

-No se , nadie sabe-Diojo layla

-Ahhhhh-Dijo Carlos

-Hola , natsu-Dijo yukino quien se acerco al dragneel

-Ah .. Yukino-Dijo el dragneel con su sonrisa infantil

-Espero , que tu hijo se ponga bien-Dijo yukino , y el dragneel le sonrio

-Mama!-Dijo alex quien entraba al gremio con juvia de la mano y atras de ellos estaba el bastia y su hijo

-Veo que hay muchas personas-Aparecio de la nada el fullbaster , atras de juvia

-Gray-sama-Dijo juvia sonroja y lyon aapretaba los dientes

-...-Gray paso de largo sin mirar a juvia , y alex solo lo miro

-Gray-Ultear Lo llamo y el fullbaster fue a donde ella

-Y el hijo de la llamita?-Pregunto serio gray

-Esta ahi-Dijo ul y gray solo miro , observo como carlos agarro la mano de ur y ella estaba sonrojada

-...-El Fullbaster solo apretaba los dientes al ver esa escena

-Hey lucy-Dijo el dragneel, acercandose a lucy

-Natsu...-Dijo lucy , un poco sorprendida

-Hace , tiempo que no hablamos-Dijo natsu con una sonrisa

-...-Lucy le repondio Con Una Sonrisa , Pero vio de nuevo al dragneel

-Ese maldito-El dragneel Decia al ver a una direccion y lucy miro hacia alla

-...-Lucy se rio en silencio ,el motivo del enojo del dragneel er que alex le tomo la mano a layla

-...-El dragneel solo apretaba los dientes

-Hey maldito , que haces-Dijo gajeel al ver al otro rogue dandole un libro a levy y lla le respondia con una sonrisa

-...Celoso-Dijo roguer al ver a gajeel enojado y Se fue

-Enana , traidora-Dijo gajeej , y levy lo miro

-Ojala fueras como rogue , el si sabe como tratar a una mujer-Dijo levy y gajeel hiso una mueca

-Que mierda , acaba de pasar-Penso el hijo de gajeel , ya que su cuerpo desaparecio y volvio aparecer en segundos

-Tio sting , ahora por alla-Decia scarlet quien estaba en los hombros de sting

-Jajaja esta bien-Dijo sting y camino

-Erza-Dijo jellal mientras se acercaba a erza

-Oh...jellal-Dijo erza con sorpresa

-Casate Conmigo-Dijo jellal , erza se dio vuelta y se fue

-Padre...-Decia simon al ver como su padre quedo en shock despues que erza se dio vuelta , pero como siempre el estaba comiendo

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Que diablos haces!-Dijieron natsu y gray , natsu le agarro la mano a alex y gray la de carlos

-Papa...-Decian layla y ur

-Suegro!-Dijieron alex y carlos , lo cual hiso mas enojar a esos 2

-Te quemare-Dijo el dragneel encendiendo su puño

-Te congelare-Dijo el fullbaster mientras enfriaba su mano

-Nosotras los amamos-Gritaron layla Y ur , dejando al gremio en silencio

-Que buenos es ser joven-Dijieron wakaba y macao

-Ehhhh-Dijieron alex y carlos

-...-Layla y ur se sonrojaron

-No puede ser , no , no, no-Decian gray y natsu , una y otras vez en un rincon

-Jajaja-El gremio se reia al ver a esos 2

-Sting!-Grito lissana y todos miraron

-Por fin se levanto-Dijo natsu , y se acerco a su hijo

-Mama!-Dijo sting al levantarse y se paro , corrio y abrazo a yukino

-Eh!?-El gremio no sabia que pasaba

-Sting! yo soy tu madre-Decia lissana mientras llamaba a su hijo

-Sting? Yo no me llamo asi!-Dijo aquel niño que abraza a yukino

-Que demonios-Dijo el Dragneel , mientras todos miraban sorprendidos

-Yo me llamo Alexander Dragneel-Dijo aquel niño de cabello rosa

...

¿**Que Paso...?**

**Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews? Esperen El Proximo!**


	14. ¿Cambio De Mundos?

_Capitulo 14 :_ ¿Cambios De Mundos?

-_Mierda acaba de pasar , lex?!-Dijo el dragneel mientras miraba a lex que estaba pensando_

_-Ahh? Yukino tenia un hijo con natsu-dijo Sting mientras miraba como aquel chico abrazaba a yukino_

_-Que pasa?-Dijo lissana mientras veia como su hijo abrazaba a yukino_

_-Que les pasa a todos , por que me llaman sting?-Dijo alexander mientras todos lo miraba _

_-Entonces es asi-Dijo lex y todos lo miraron_

_-Sabes que pasa , lex-Dijeron todos_

_-Si , en el momento en el sting estaba despareciendo aparecio yukino que tal vez esta enamorada de natsu y eso creo otro mundo paralelo-Dijo lex y todos se sorprendieron_

_-No puede ser-Dijo lissana_

_-Mierda-Dijo el dragneel_

_-...-Yukino solo miraba a natsu_

_-Hey mujeriego-Dijo gray acercandose a natsu_

_-No me llames asi-Grito Natsu_

_-Que dices? Maldita Fogata_

_-Maldito helado_

_-Maldito!-Chocaron sus frentes y se pusieron a pelar como siempre _

_-Hey!-Grito Lucy , Y Todos se quedaron en silencio_

_-Que pasa? Lucy-Dijieron todos_

_-Miren Eso!-Dijo lucy mientras apuntaba a la barra del bar donde habian 2 niños sentados_

_-Quienes son?-Dijieron todos , mientras el dragneel y el fullbaster se acercaron a ellos_

_-Ustedes quienes son?-Dijieron natsu y gray_

_-Ahhh...hola-Se dieron vueltas los 2 niños _

_-Espera que demonios pasa?-Dijo el dragneel al oler a esos niños_

_-Que pasa?-Dijo gray_

_-Cada uno de ellos tiene el olor de levy y el otro es de lucy-Dijo el dragneel _

_-Enserio?-Dijo gray_

_-Ustedes como se llaman?-Dijo gray_

_-Yo soy Kazuto eucliffe-Dijo aquel rubio de ojos cafes , vestido igual a natsu _

_-Yo soy kuroko cheney-Dijo aquel chico de pelo negro y vestido igual a gajeel_

_-Que!?-Dijieron rogue y sting mientras se acercaban a esos niños_

_-Por que? tienen nuestro apellidos-Dijieron sting y rogue_

_-Soy tu hijo? no deberia tenerlo?-Dijieron y dejaron a todos en silencio_

_-Mama!?-Dijo kuroko al ver a aquella pequeña de pelo azul , y corrio hacia ella_

_-Que!?-Dijo levy mientras veia como ese chico le dijo mama_

_-Natsu que pasa?-Lucy se acerco donde estaba natsu_

_-Mama!?-Dijo kazuto , al ver a lucy_

_-Yo? tu mama-dijo lucy y el niño solo sonrio_

_-Lex que mierda pasa!?-Grito natsu mientras lex solo pensaba y miraba con asombro_

_**1 Hora Despues **_

_-Que!-Dijieron todos mientras los 3 nuevos niños sonreian_

_-Asi que eres , mi hijo?-Dijo sting , mientras miraba a lucy de reojo_

_-Mi Hijo-Dijo rogue mientras miraba a levy de reojo_

_-No puede ser-Dijo natsu_

_-...-Lucy y levy solo miraba a esos 2 _

_-Entonces al momento que los mienbros de saberthooth entraron a gremio se crearon nuevos mundos-Dijo lex mientras todos lo miraba _

_-Ahhhhhh!-Grito alguien _

_-Rogue!-Gritaba levy _

_-Que paso?-Dijo el hijo de gajeel_

_-Rogue?-Dijo levy a su hijo_

_-Ya no me llamo rogue , ahora soy Lavi!-Dijo el hijo de gajeel_

_-Que!-Dijieron todos mientras miraba al hijo de gajeel_

_-Nose , que paso pero mi nombre cambio-Dijo lavi y miro aquel niño que sonreia_

_-Tsk-Gajeel solo hiso una mueca_

_-Que mierda esta pasando!?-Dijo lex mientras veia sorprendido_

_-Bueno ya es hora de cerrar!-Dijo mirajane rompiendo el silencio_

_**~~Afuera Del Gremio~~**_

_-Mama! vamos casa-Dijo kazuto mientras agarraba a lucy de la mano _

_-Que haces? idiota-Dijo carlos , mientras veia como kazuto se intentaba llevar a su madre_

_-Ehh?-Dijo kazuto mientras veia a carlos_

_-Hey madre vamos-Dijo kuroko mientras agarraba la mano de levy_

_-Detente!-Dijo lavi mientras agarro la mano de kuroko_

_-Que pasa?-Dijo kuroko_

_-Esto ya me tiene la cabeza mal-Dijo lex y se fue con lis_

_-Vamos! juvia-Dijo lyon mientras se alejaba con juvia y su hijo_

_-Esperen!-Dijo lex , mientras corrio detras de ellos_

_-Papa! vamos-Dijo scarlet mientras agarraba la mano de su padre y erza estaba a su lado_

_-...-Natsu solo la miro y miro para atras , pero miro a erza , ella le sonrio Y el se fue con ellas_

_-Natsu...-Dijo lucy mientras veia como natsu se alejaba_

_-Erza!-Gritaba jellal corriendo detras de erza y natsu_

_-Vamos gray!-Dijo Ul mientras agarraba la mano de gray_

_-Esta bien -Dijo el fullbaster y se fueron _

_**~~En La Casa De Lex~~**_

_-Aqui esta!-Dijo lex con un libro en la mano_

_-Que! Cosa?-Dijo lis_

_-Este libro! muestras como solucionat todo esto!-Dijo lex_

_**¿El Libro Que Va A Terminar Esto? , ¿Que Pasara?**_

_**Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews? Esperen El Proximo**_


End file.
